Her Reality
by abartling2001
Summary: What happens when an eighteen year old man finds himself transported to one his favorite video games? Will he try to make a better ending? Well of course, but will he mess the game up even more or will he complete his goal? Will he get to live with the love of his life or will he mess everything up?
1. Girl with the Emerald Eyes

**First I want to say that this is my first fanfic so reviews are encouraged. Second of course all of you love Doki Doki Literature Club otherwise you wouldn't be here, but if you haven't played the game yet then don't read this. You have been warned. Finally many thanks to Dan Salvato for creating the lovely game and characters we all love.**

 _Just Monika-_ Inner thoughts

"Just Monika"- Dialogue

Just Monika- actions and everything else

The last thing I remember was talking, well i guess more listening, to Monika in Act 3 of the game. I remember the first time I played the game I hated Monika with a passion, but a couple nights after I finished the game I felt sorry and learned that I love her.

Anyway I'm getting off topic so let's get back on track. This time I think its about the14th ti.. wait no it's the 15th time I've played this game. Everytime I spend at least a couple hours on Act 3 with Monika, but this time I'm feeling extra lonely considering my parents were away on a trip for the next two months. Anyway Monika has been on my screen for over two days at this point. I look at my phone and see that it is almost 3 in the morning. I quickly got a shower and got into a pair of basketball shorts. Then before turning of my light i dimmed my laptop and told Monika that I wish i could be with her even though I know she can't hear me. Even if she can't hear me or even respond with me I know that she wants the same thing as me.

"What the hell!?", I shout when I wake up realizing I'm not in my own bed or even my own house for that matter. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth realizing that I just shouted in a strange place and waited for what seems like an eternity. Finally when I realize that no one else is here, wherever here is, I get up and use the flashlight on my phone to find a door. I slowly open the door and cautiously look around to make sure I'm safe. I see another door down the hallway. I quickly run to the door and find a light switch.

 _This must be the bathroom._

I looked in the mirror and almost had a heart attack when I realized my face was clean shaven. While I was only 18 I still have had a full beard since I was 15. I rarely shaved it unless it was wrestling season because of the dumb rule of not having any facial hair. After recovering from my almost heart attack. I run back to the room I woke up in and look out of a window.

 _Okay it's daytime that's a good sign_.

I see two people outside in what looks to be uniforms possibly for school. Well I more see a guy as a girl runs up to him. He looks he is thinking about leaving her, despite this he waits for her. I watch them as they walk away. I realize that I need to get out of this strange house. The only clothes I can find seem to be those similar to the uniforms that I saw them wearing. After I get dressed I rush downstairs and into what seems to be the kitchen.

 _Damn this place looks familiar._

I find a pair of shoes to put on and sprint out of the house. I look back as I run in order to make sure no one is following me.

"Oww." I say as I run into something. No wait this something is a someone!

I rush over to the girl that I knocked down.

 _Wow those emerald eyes are very pretty and familiar_

Then everything hits me at once. I know why this place looks so familiar because I've already been here… kinda like fifteen times.

"M..Mo...Monika?"

 **So there it is the first chapter of my first fanfic please leave me a review, good or bad. I want to get better so that I can make more of these because it was really fun. I hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully people want more Chapters.**


	2. The Literature Club

**Here is chapter 2 guys. Hope you enjoy leave me a good review or a bad one. Just give me feedback. Feel free to give me suggestions too.**

 _Just Monika_ \- Inner thoughts

"Just Monika"- Dialogue

Just Monika- regular text

"How do you kn.. oh my god. You're actually here, but how it's not.. oh fuck it I don't care," Monika exclaimed as she finally saw me. "You're Andrew well maybe not that's not your real name."

"Yeah that's my real name," I timidly reply looking away. _Man she is even more beautiful in person._ "So uhh you probably should head to school," I state while I turn to look back at Monika. _I need to stop staring at those eyes, well at least it's not her chest and now I'm staring at her chest._

"Well yes, but aren't you coming with me? I mean you have a uniform on," Monika stated looking me up and down.

I started to say "Uhh well I wasn't planning to-"

"Pleaseeeeeee, for me?" Monika asked with big puppy dog eyes. _God why does she have to be so cute._

I looked into her big emerald eyes and said, "Fine I'll go and let me guess I be going with you to the literature club too?"

She just grinned at me and pulled me in for a big hug and then whispered in my ear, "I'll make it up to you later." Before I could even think about responding she let go of me and took off towards the school. "Hurry up before we're late," she shouted back to me. "Especially on your first day fresh meat."

 _Fresh meat? I know she did not just call me that! All bets are off now!_ I quickly race to catch up to her. Now I'm not by any means fast but I'm not slow either, but christ Monika is a lot faster than I thought she would be. When we finally get to the school I see a bunch well kids if you want to call them that. They are more just cardboard cutouts of people. _I could see why Monika is lonely._ As if noticing me looking Monika said, "Yes I see them too. The exact same way you do." After standing there for what seemed like an eternity I followed Monika inside the school. We went to a very familiar place, at first I couldn't tell why I knew this place, but then I realized that this was from the 'Just Monika' act.

I noticed Monika was looking at me as if she expected me to get angry at her. I finally broke the silence by saying, "I guess it isn't just you anymore Monika." She then started crying. _Oh fuck why did I make a joke you're a fucking idiot._ I rush over to her and sit beside her. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong Monika?"

"Nothing, I'm just sure you hate me. You've been really cold with me since you got here," she said as she was crying. She started saying more that I couldn't understand because she was sobbing.

I told her, "Monika look at me." she opens her eyes which are still wet with tears and looks up at me. _She is really cute when she is looking up at me._ "I want to be here. I'm just still in shock that I am here let alone with you," I proclaim as I put my arm around her and have her lean into my chest. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." I finally see that her tears have stopped for the most part. _Man I'm going mad for this girl right now. I wonder what she said when she said that she was gonna make it up to me later._

"I love you Andrew," Monika whispers while wrapping her arms around me. _She probably thinks I didn't hear her just now. Maybe she wants me to say it back or she wants to act like I made the first move. Stop thinking so much idiot tell her how you feel._

"Monika get up for a second," I say pushing her a little bit to encourage. She reluctantly stands up and faces me. _God I can see up her skirt while I'm still sitting down. Damn she got some thick thighs. Ah get up idiot and tell what you need to say._ Finally after getting up I grab Monika's waist to her surprise and pull her in. At this point we are face to face and staring into each other's eyes. "Monika I-" but before I can get the words out we are kissing. This kiss isn't a lustful kiss it's full of passion. Eventually, as much as we didn't want to, we pull away.

"Wow," we both say in unison. "I lo-" we both start but then stop. Monika giggles and then I say, "Monika I love you." Then just as fast as before we are kissing again, but this time it's different as if it was more passionate. Then Monika pushes me to the ground. _Oh god I wasn't prepared for this._ Next thing I know Monika is on top of me and we're making out again. Her hands start to move down my stomach. I stop her and she starts to question it, but before she gets the chance I tell her, "Monika I think we should wait a little longer to move forward. It's not that I don't love you. I definitely love you but I just want us to be sure, okay?"

"Okay," she reluctantly agrees and gets off of me. _Man I fucked it up. I had everything I wanted within reach and then pushed it away. Ugh at least I will have another chance eventually, I hope._ I look down at my watch and realize that it's almost club time. I sit against the wall as I pull out my phone and quickly Monika is beside me cuddled up beside me with her head on my chest. I then realize that she is trying to look at my phone. I decide to try to scare her so I type in 'Natsuki best girl in the club.' Then I hear her gasp and move away from me.

"Hahaha I knew that would scare you. If you wanted to look at my phone all you had to do was ask," I tell her. She just glares at me as she curled up on the other side of the room. I see tears start to stream down and I quickly grab her arms to pick her up. I look her in her eyes and say to her, "Monika I'm sorry okay, but I love you and that is never gonna change. Now that I have you I'm never letting go. I want to spend everyday with you. It's now my mission to get us and all your friends out of this game."

"Promise?" Monika questions as tears still slowly roll down her face.

"I promise you my love," I tell her while wiping away the tears. Then I place one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip and pull her in for a kiss, but then she quickly her head to the said.

"It's time to go to the club," she whispers in my ear. _Ugg I can't believe this woman right now._

"Alright my love, lead the way," I say through my teeth. She quickly grabs my hand and pulls me to the club room. We get to the door and she looked back at me as to ask if I'm ready to meet everyone. I nod and then she opens the door to see that Natsuki and Yuri are already there.

"Ugg a guy, really?" Natsuki complains. "Way to kill the vibe Ms. Prez. Is this your boyfriend or something?" I start to blush after she asks Monika if I'm her boyfriend. I was waiting to see how she would respond.

"Natsuki," Yuri said scolding her clubmate. "That's no way to treat a guest no matter of gender, but Monika if you don't mind me asking but is that your boyfriend?" she mutter that last part before shyly looking away.

"Actually girls, he is my boyfriend. He said that he didn't have a club so he would join our literature club. So, Welcome to the literature club Andrew!" Monika said as she basically giggled the last part. _Oh I guess we are official now. Not that I'm complaining_

"Hmpf.. Hi," Natsuki says to me still annoyed by my presence. "You better not come in here to just mess around with Monika because I would be super pissed."

I quickly raise my hand and say, "I won't. Scout's honor." I then hear Monika giggle behind me. _Her giggling is so cute._

"Hello Andrew," Yuri says. "It's a pleasure to have you join the club. What kind of books do you like?" she questions.

Before I can respond we hear the door open and Sayori walks in with the MC. _Since he doesn't have a name now I'll call him Anon._ Then Sayori says, "Fresh meat is here bitches." As she finishes she sees me and say, "wait I thought I was the only one bringing someone new, so who the hell is the other new guy?"

"Hi I'm Monika's boyfriend she brought me here since I didn't have my own club. I hope I'm not a bother to you Sayori. I think we could be really good friends. Monika has told me a lot about you," I say hoping to get her on my side. She looks at me with questionable eyes and then smiles her traditional Sayori smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot ehehe. Everyone this is Anon, he has been my friend forever and is our newest club member," Sayori stated while point to Anon. _It's really weird that he is called that since I was going to call him that. It's almost like I gave him his name._

"Ugg Sayori you're making me feel awkward," stated Anon. He has very few defining traits about him I guess the most defining thing about him is his fiery red eyes. Soon we are sitting down at a few desks arranged to make a table. While Yuri makes the tea and Natsuki get her cupcakes I take a seat next to Monika. When I sit down I feel Monika's hand on my leg and then it starts to go up my thigh. I look over at Monika who has a devilish smile on her face and I mouth later then blow her a kiss. After this she starts to blush and removes her hand. I quickly grab it kiss it and then interlock our fingers. This seems to make her blush even more. All of a sudden Natsuki appears with her cupcakes. Everyone is in awe as she reveals a dozen cat cupcakes. Monika quickly takes two and hands one to me. I bite down of the cupcake and am suddenly overwhelmed by the sweetness of the frosting.

The rest of the first days actions go down as normal just as me as an extra person sitting there until it's time for Monika suggest the idea of poems. I finally speak up and say that we should get to know each other better. No one responds so I finally say, "Let's all go home and write poems to share with each other." Everyone but Monika looks at me crazy. I give her a look of asking for help

She quickly speaks up saying, "Okay everyone, we should totally do that it will be a great way to get to know each other and it will help develop some new techniques." She says all this with a smile on her face. Finally everyone agrees and Monika ends the club.

After everyone else leaves Monika and I stay to clean up. I'm in the closet when all of a sudden I feel someone grab my waist and start to reach for something. I turn around to protest this behave, but stop dead in my tracks as I see Monika. She has taken her blazer off and unbutton her shirt enough to were it is hanging past her shoulders. She then pushes me to the ground whispering in my ear as she straddles me, "You know it's later, right?" She starts unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my body as she goes down. She stops right before she gets to my pants and says, "Do you want me to stop my love?"

Without thinking I say, "Please don't ever stop." After me saying this she took her shirt the rest of the way off. She also slip her skirt off. _So this is it the moment that I've been waiting for, but also dreading._

All of sudden we hear the classroom door slam shut Monika and I look into each others eyes with panicked looks. "OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!" said Natsuki as she finally saw us. Monika gathered all her clothing and rushed out of the room. I was so in disbelief that I couldn't move. Natsuki looked at me crying and said, "Is this the only reason you came to the club to get in her pants? You are a perv. I hate you." She ran out of the classroom after that.

 _Man this was not my plan at all. I really messed up big time. I hope Monika isn't mad at me about this, but I don't expect to talk to her for a while. I should go home but I want to wait for Monika._

"So that's what I'll do," I say mostly to myself. After a while Monika comes back into the room with everything with her blazer on. She realizes I'm in there and keeps her head down as if she doesn't want to look me in the eyes. _I'm sitting by where she left her blazer so she'll have to talk to me right?_ She starts to grab her blazer still avoiding eye contact. I quickly grab her hand. She gasps and pulls her hand away. She starts to head towards, so I say to her, "Monika."

She stops and without looking at me say, "I think you should go home and not come back tomorrow." I'm totally caught off guard by this and don't know how to respond. _Why am I surprised? This should have been expected._

"Mo.. Monika," I say as tears start to form in my eyes. "Please don't do this. I lo-"

"Andrew you really think I want this?" She yells turning around with tears running down her face. "You think I want to give you up? I meant it when I said I loved you. But I can't have it all I'm not supposed to." At this point the tears are flowing from both of us.

"Monika I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I've never felt this before. I want to fight the urges to do what we were about to do till we are out. Till we can live together in peace," I respond while staring Monika in her eyes. "I want to get us out of this fucking world, but I need you."

"I need you too Andrew," Monika responds while running into my arms. "But this can't happen again. Okay Andrew? No matter how badly we want it."

"Okay Monika this won't happen again, until we are out and ready for it to happen," I reassure her. "Look at me." She complies and looks at me with her emerald eyes which are still puffy. "I love you Monika and that will never change."

"I love you too Andrew," she responds and then pulls my head down for a kiss. Then all of a sudden I pick her up over my shoulder and grab our blazers. "Ah where are you taking me?" Monika questions.

I respond by saying, "I'm taking you home. To our home."

 **So there it is Chapter 2. We met the rest of the literature club and also Anon. He is the character I'm most excited to write. Then we had well you know the fantasy everyone wants with their favorite doki. We will get to see the fallout of that in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Home

Hey guys chapter 3 is here after taking forever to write it I'm back on track. I am really sorry guys I guess I kinda lost interest with it because I wrote myself into a hole with the whole closest scene . While I will deal with that soon I didn't really this chapter. I did some things different than the first two and I hope you like it . As always leave your thoughts about what I can improve on. Thanks guys.

"Home?" Monika questioned. "I don't have a house Andrew. After I leave the club I just stay in the void." She looks away, "It's terrible there. It's so dark and cold there, Andrew." I set her down and see that she is crying. "Andrew, I don't want to go back there. Please don't make me go back." At this point she has fallen to the floor and is sobbing. I sit down beside her and wrap my arms around her.

"Don't worry, you are never going back there. I promise," I reassure her. "Do you trust me, Monika?" She nods in response.

We remain in the hallway like this for a couple of minutes. I wait until she has stopped crying before getting up. I reach out to her to help her up. I then say,

"Come on, you're coming home with me." Her eyes light up as she takes my hand.

She pulls me into a tight embrace and says, "Thank you. Thank you so much. But I have a question." She pulls away and looks up at me with her eyes still wet. I'm gonna regret asking this but here goes nothing.

"What is it?" I ask with a slight annoyed tone in my voice.

She gives me her classic puppy dog eyes, that are too beautiful to say no to, and ask, "Can we get some food please?" I knew I was gonna regret this, but I guess I owe her that much after what happened.

I grab her hand and say, "Yes what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy my wonderful girlfriend food?" Her eyes light up after I say this. She quickly kisses me and then grabs my hand and runs out of my school. She leads me to a restaurant right outside of the school. Why is this here? Was this here before we came to the school? Wait what if this is just like when I practically named the main character. Maybe this is similar to the placebo effect that doctors' use to treat some diseases. I should talk to Monika about this. As I was thinking Monika ordered her some food and asked what I wanted. I looked over the menu and order a salad because I knew Monika was a vegetarian. She looked at me and smiling as if she knew I got a salad because of her. We sit down at a booth in the corner of the restaurant to wait for our food. I sit down first then Monika slides in beside me much to my surprise.

"Uhh wouldn't you be more comfortable over there by yourself?" I question. She gets closer to me and wraps her hands around my left arm.

"No silly," she responds. "I'm much more comfortable beside you than anyway else." After she says this my cheeks turn bright red and I turn away. She grabs me by the chin and twists my head to hers. She kisses me and right in that moment our waitress appears with our food. I quickly pull away to see that our waitress is Yuri. Oh so are we just run into all the club members today. This is great. "Oh hi Yuri," I quickly say when she finally realizes that it's us. I wonder if Natsuki talks to her outside of club. Oh God what if she told her what happened.

"I didn't know you worked here Yuri," Monika says before motioning towards the other side of the booth. "Side down with us if you want and have time." Yuri looks pretty nervous.

"Uhh I really shouldn't I just went on break. Sorry guys." Yuri says before she hides her face with her hair. She definitely knows about what happened. Shit! "I'll see you guys tomorrow after school though."

"Okay Yuri and hey don't forget to write you poem," Monika responds whiling smiling. Yuri nods and gives us our food. Wow Monika's tofu burger looks really good. As if hearing my thoughts she puts the burger in front of my mouth and say, "It tastes and smells so good. Thanks Andrew." I quickly take a bite out of her burger and she gasps. "ANDREW! I can't believe you did that," she says. At first I think she is actually mad at me and then next thing I know she kisses me. This distracts me even more and she takes a bite of my salad.

"Monika? Are you kidding me?" I ask with a laugh. We spend the next ten to fifteen minutes eating and laughing at each other. I look at my phone to see it's almost 8:30. "Shit, Monika we have to get home soon. We still have to write poems and I need to take a shower before that."

"Can I join you?" Monika quickly asks. I look at her quizzically before she grabs my leg. She leans in and whispers, "You know in the shower. We can save hot water that way."

"Monika we talked about this," I respond. Damn I thought she was gonna have to be the responsible one not me. "As much as I'd love that we should wait a little bit longer, okay babe?"

"Okay my love. I'm sorry," she responds and then gives me a quick kiss. After this we wave to Yuri as we leave the diner. I have a feeling this night is going to be longer than I expected.

(Yuri POV)

Ugg watching them do all that lovey dovey shit is so annoying. Especially after Natsuki texted me about what happened. I really should have addressed the situation. Damn it. Whatever I'm sure we will all talk about it tomorrow. Shit I have to make a poem still.

"H-hey boss you care if I leave early since we aren't that busy and I have some homework," I ask my boss who was cooking the food.

"Huh oh yeah go for it Yuri. You are one of my hardest workers after all," he responds. "Just take the trash out before you leave."

"Th-thanks," I say as I grab the trash and head out. After taking the trash out I start to walk home. I get home to see a note from my parents saying 'We had a trip and we will be home next Monday.' This is great. I'm home by myself all week with nothing to do. I set my bag down at the kitchen table and start to cut some chicken so I can cook it. I then accidently cut myself.

"Shit!" I shout as blood starts flowing out of my finger. Not being able to find something to stop the flow I shove the finger in my mouth. Why am I doing this. It actually doesn't taste that bad. What am I saying.

I rush to the bathroom and grab a towel then put a bandaid on my finger. I then get a crazy idea as I look at the cabinet of knives. My father being an avid knife collector he had very fancy knives. He wanted me to also have the same passion for knives that he did. He even taught me how to clean them just in case I even needed to use them. I never really cared about them until now. I go over to the cabinet and pull out one of my father's blades. I then go into my room and kneel next to my bed. I roll up my sleeve and think twice about what I'm about. Why? What is going through my head? I really shou-

Before I end my thought I slide the blade across my arm. "Shhhh. Shit!" I yell as blood drips on to my sheets. I quickly take the sheets off my bed and throw them in the wash. I grab a towel and wipe the remaining blood off of my arm. After cleaning my arm I throw the towel in the wash with the sheets. I start the load and then start cleaning my dad's knife. He always told me to sharpen it after cutting anything so it won't become dull. I sharpen the blade and put it back into the cabinet.

I put new sheets on my bed and change into my pajamas. Oh my god what the hell did I just do. I mean it hurt but it also felt good. I know I shouldn't have done it but I just wanted to know what it was like to be hurt like that. Anyway I really shouldn't do that again. I should probably write this poem now and go to bed.

(Anon POV)

After walking home with Sayori I think about all of the club members. Sayori. Natsuki. Yuri. Monika. Andrew. Huh that last one sounds weird. It sounds different than last time. Last time what last time?

"Ha I must be going crazy," I quietly laugh to myself. Then I walk into my house. I don't see mom or dad come to think of it when did I see them last. I remember them but it's all a little hazy. Maybe I really am going crazy.

I start to walk up to my room when all of a sudden everything goes black. When I wake up I'm in what looks to be space but I can still breath. Where am I? Ugh it's so cold here. Why is it so dark?

Just as quickly as I'm in that place I wake up at my desk looking at a notebook. The notebook looks weird as it seems to have tiny versions of Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri floating over the left side of the book. On the right side of the page there seems to be about ten words. I have the urge to pick one of the words. I follow the urge and pick the word doki-doki. After I pick the word the tiny version of Natsuki jumps. What the hell?

I pick the rest of the words and have a weird feeling that Sayori will like it the most. I don't understand why that matters but whatever. After finishing pick the words everything starts to fade to black and I'm back to the dark place. I start to try to sleep so that I can wake up and come back tomorrow.

(Andrew POV)

After leaving the diner Monika and I hold hands on the way to my house. I look over to her and see the small smile on her face. I see the way her chestnut hair blows in the slightly warm air. I realize that she was pulling me along while I was taking in her beauty. She suddenly stops and turns around.

"I know you've been staring at me since we left the diner," she states as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well it's hard not to stare at all of the beautiful things in life," I mutter while turning away. All of a sudden I feel lips on my cheek which makes them burn bright. She gently grasps my chin and turns my head towards her. As I stare into her eyes I lean in and kiss her. Right in that moment rain drops start to fall out of the sky. We run trying to make it home before the rain starts to pick up. We turn on my street as it starts to pour. Luckily I forgot to lock my door this morning so we could open the door as soon as we got to my house. As soon as I run into my house I slip and fall on the wooden floors. I roll over on my back to see Monika tripping over me. She lands on me and we are staring into each other eyes.

"Umm as much as I love seeing you like this can you get up," I finally manage.

"Oh yeah.. sorry," she mutters as she gets up. Clearly flustered I go over to the couch and sit down. Monika slides besides me and I put my arm around her. We stay that way for about an hour.

"Monika?" I eventually ask as I feel her breathing slow.

"Yes?" she responds tiredly. "What is it dear?"

"We need to talk about some stuff before it gets too late," I finally say snapping out of deep thought. "The diner didn't exist this morning. I think we might be under something called the placebo effect or something similar."

"The placebo effect?" she quizzically asks. "What is that?"

"It is something doctors use to cure patients that believe that they have a disease but they really don't," I respond. "Basically they give me them a fake prescription but tell them it's real and then their patients believe that they are cured." I wait a second for her to understand what I'm saying. She eventually looks at me and I continue. "What is going on here, if I'm correct, is that if one of the club members thinks of something that is needed the script makes it. So when we needed food it made the diner."

"Okay I think I understand," she starts. "But that still doesn't explain why Yuri had a job there." Dang that's a good point that I didn't think of. What would I do without this girl?

"Maybe it's the script trying to make up for the diner not being there before," I say while thinking. "Maybe to give the diner a reason to be there more than just us needing food."

"Maybe," Monika quietly says. I look over at her and see her staring off into space. I see that her eyes are white. What the hell? What is going on? Don't tell me she is in the void.

After a few minutes her emerald green eyes return to normal and she sees me watching with fear in my eyes. "Hehe worried about me?" she finally says giving me a playful shove. "Sorry I was checking the code. It has gotten much bigger since before you got here. I can see the code of the diner, but I also see a new lines of code about something else. There is also another problem."

"What is it?" I ask too quickly and with too much fear. I see Monika jump back. "Sorry I just don't want any surprises."

"Uhh it seems that the main character or I guess Anon now has a character file," she says after recomposing herself. "That in itself isn't that surprising but it seems that he is starting to notice the weird thing. Like the poem game and the void. I fear he might be gaining sentience and with that he will remember everything," she says with tears rolling down her face.

I wipe the tears and say, "Hey now we will find a way to fix everything, but that won't happen if we don't get some sleep. We also need showers and you can go first dear."

"Thanks my love," she says with a small smile. "No peeking at me," she says with a wink.

"Fine," I sarcastically say while rolling my eyes. After she walks upstairs and goes to take a shower I head into my room and see my computer light up. I sit down in the chair and see that I have an email.

How? Whatever I should just read it.

'Dear Andrew. If you're reading this that must mean everything is going according to plan. That being said you must be confused or maybe you're not. Maybe you're just happy to be in this world with the club, but that isn't your purpose being here. Oh where are my manners you must be wondering as to who the hell I am. I go by many names Allah, God, and Jesus, but you might know me better as Dan. I know what you're thinking and yes I am that Dan. I made this world, but the things that happened were not what I intended. One of the other beings like me changed the world, so that's where you come in. I have chosen you to save the girls and well the man you have come to know as Anon. If you do this and succeed I will grant you a wish I guess I really don't care. Just fucking do it. If you don't want to reply to this email and I'll give this task to someone else who gives a shit. Oh and by the way the other being here is my brother. Once he finds out about your presence in this world he won't be very happy. I assume he will try to stop your endeavors. Well good luck.

Yours Truly,

Dan Salvato'

Woah. So my mission of saving everyone wasn't just a decision I made. Wait Dan Salvato is God. Well I guess not really everyone just sees him as that. Wait he has a brother and he will probably try to stop me. Fuck!

During my thinking Monika had apparently snuck back into my room. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and asked, "What are you looking at dear?"

I turn around and say, "Noth… Woah." I lost all train of thought as I saw Monika with just a towel around her. "Uhh it was just some email that some creep sent me," I say as I try to focus on what's going on. Monika gives me questioning eyes but decides to drop it for now. She walks over to the dresser in my room and pulls out one of my t-shirts that is way too big for her. She drops the towel and I turn away red faced as I just say everything my girlfriend had to offer. How did I ever land a girl like here.

Noticing that I turned away Monika giggled and said, "Andrew you can look if you want. In fact I was really hoping you would." After saying that she walks over to me still fully nude and takes my phone. She takes a few pictures then leans down to my ear and says, "Those are for later if you ever get lonely." After finishing her sentence she passionately kisses me and grabs my hand. She puts right over her breasts. She forces me to squeeze and she lets out a little moan. Oh my Dan! She is really tempting. Even when she is full of lust she still manages to be cute.

Finally she lets go over my hand and it falls to my side. She gives me a wink and goes over to where she dropped my oversized t-shirt. She bends down so I see everything and she turns her head to the side to face me. She has that devilish look in her eyes again. Oh no what is she gonna do now.

To my surprise she just stands up puts my shirt on and then some shorts. If you could even call them that. Half of her thick ass is hanging out. Not that I'm complaining. Then she goes over to my bed and sits down.

"Uh there is a spare bedroom down the hall if you want to sleep there," I say while Monika looks at me like I'm stupid. I can't really blame her especially after what just happened. I knew that she wasn't going to go down to the other room. I get up to get ready for bed until I realize that I have to strip down because I don't wear my shirt or boxers when I sleep. Monika seems to know what realization I have came to and she starts giggling.

"Go ahead Andrew get ready for bed hehe," she says in a overly cutesy tone. My cheeks start to burn and I realize there is no way out of this. I start to get ready for bed. I might as well face her since she'll get mad if I don't.

I take my pants off and look at Monika who has the biggest smile in the world and is on the edge of her seat. I finally take my boxers off and before I can do anything else Monika says, "Woah. I didn't expect… woah." I start blushing and then I think of the best way to get back at Monika for earlier. I walk over to my desk where our phones lay.

I pick hers up and take a few pictures. I turn to her and say, "Those are for later." She is the one who starts to get embarrased now. I start smiling and then have the sudden realization that I am still naked.

I start to put on my shorts and Monika says, "Wait! Can I you know.. Can I?"

At first I'm lost and then I realize what she means.

"Uhh I uhh can we uhhh," I stutter. It's not like I don't want her to. Fuck it! We are alone who gives a shit about what we do when we're alone. "Yes Monika you can," I say with confidence. All of a sudden she pounces on me like a tiger. I see that same lustful look in her eyes as before. I see what is going through her eyes and I want to stop her. "Hey Monika you know if you wanted to do some certain things we could get into bed and do said things," I say now with nervousness.

"Really?" She asks and after a couple of seconds of thought I nod. She gets up and jumps up on to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. We start making out and I set her gently on the bed.

Before her and I went any further I said, "Alexa turn off the lights" and my bedroom lights shut off. We might have been in bed but we didn't actually sleep for about another hour or so.

Her is chapter 3 guys again I'm really sorry about the lateness of this but school has gotten super crazy the last three weeks and my birthday is in about a week so I've been busy making plans. I already know that chapter 4 will be shorter but thanks for all the support and suggestions. I really am taking those into consideration.


	4. The Truth

Here is chapter 4 my dudes. I was going to start poems this chapter but as I wrote this I found a better end to this chapter. I will work poems into my next chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Also I'm not the best poet so if you want to be a part of this story you can submit some poetry and I will work it into the story. Anyway as always leave me a review if you want they are much appreciated.

(Andrew Pov)

My eyes crack open to see a sleeping beauty. The small smile on her face and her shallow breath forces me draw a smile on my face. I then start to feel bad. This is all I've ever wanted why am I upset? I already knew the answer to that question. Why did I deserve this? Out of all the people who have played this game what did I have to do with this game? What if Monika leaves me after I help her and she realizes that there are tons of fans out there?

Being deep in thought I didn't see that Monika had woken up. The only reason I know is because I felt her wet lips meet mine. It was shocking at first, but I gladly accept and passionately kiss her back. I need to focus on the here and now. Right now I have a mission from Dan himself. Maybe if I do this I can bring them out, all of them.

Again lost in my thought I don't see Monika get out of bed and head over to my closet where she hung her uniform. She gets dressed and then throws my pants at me. They hit me in the face and snap me out of my thought. I blink a couple of times before looking at Monika who is just giggling. "You realize I'm going to get you for that right?" I ask while grinning.

"I was hoping that you would," she says with a devilish smile. She runs out of the room and I quickly get dressed. I run to the bathroom brush my hair and then head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen where I see Monika cooking breakfast. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her torso.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing?" I ask her after she gasps a little bit. I start kissing her neck. Then she turns around and kisses me. The kiss first started out timidly. It quickly changed to a more passionate kiss and she starts to unzip my pants. I stop her and she pulls away with tears in her eyes. "Monika I'm sorry, but I just want our relationship to be more than that," I tell her. "I love you very much and last night was amazing, especially for my first time," I say that last part quietly.

Monika walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. "I'm sorry my love. I just want to give you everything. And uh last night was my first time too obviously haha," she says nervously. I look her into her eyes and give her a quick kiss.

The smell of smoke reaches our nose and we realize that our breakfast burnt. We dump the burnt eggs that she was making into the trash. I throw the pan in the sink and run cold water on it. "I'm so sorry Andrew. Gosh I can't even make breakfast right," she says dejectedly.

I grab her hand and say, " Don't worry we can just pick something up on our way to school." She finally smiles and looks very happy. I look at the time and see that it is 7:25. "If we don't hurry up we are going to be late."

We walk outside and then we immediately run into Anon and Sayori. "Andrew?! You live around here?" Sayori questions. I nod in response and I see Anon giving me a suspicious look. He definitely has figured us out. Maybe he won't be as dense now or maybe he will hate Monika.

As I come out of thought I realize that the conversation has moved on and everybody is staring at me like they are waiting for a response. "Uhh what did you say hehe I kinda spaced out," I say nervously.

"We asked what we were going to do about breakfast," Sayori says cheerfully. "I already ate food that Anon cooked for me, but I'm still hungry."

"Sayori," Anon sighs. "If you keep eating like this you're gonna get fat then you'll never get a boyfriend and your blazer won't fit just like before."

"Meanie," Sayori says while pushing her fingers together to make a little house. I chuckle to myself as I remember the Game Grumps play through of the original game. Wait did he say 'just like before', if that's the case then that means he is becoming sentient. Fuck. "Wait Anon did you say before?" Sayori voicing my thoughts.

"Huh I did? Hehe I must have misspoken," he says nervously. "So let's go get some food eh?" I stare directly into his fiery red eyes.

"Yea you girls go on ahead we will catch up. I need to talk to Anon about a few things," I say without taking my eyes off of him. After making sure the girls away so they can't hear me I say, "So you remember don't you."

"What are you talking about? I accidently m.. misspoke. Th.. There isn't anything to remember," Anon states obviously lying. Maybe not full or maybe he doesn't fully understand, but he is starting to remember.

I grab him by the blazer and growl, "I'm not playing around Anon. I know that you are remembering and I'm trying to make things better." I feel my hands tightening because of the rage that has started to flow through my body. "Anon you're a fucking game character and before you go freaking out on me remember the other times you have seen Sayori. Remember her lifeless body hanging from her fucking ceiling. Remember Yuri's cuts. Remember her stabbing herself. Remember everything. It's time to wake up. I need your help if I'm goi.. No we need your help if we are going to save them you need to wake the fuck up because if you don't we won't be able to stop Sayori from hanging herself again."

(Anon POV)

What the fuck? I'm thinking this guy is crazy as his grip tightens around my blazer. He keeps telling me to remember Sayori dying but she is right there. All of a sudden an image of Sayori's lifeless body hanging in her bedroom. Then the rest of the memories rush back into my head. Everything. Yuri stabbing herself and Natsuki breaking her neck. And then.. and then Just Monika. She killed them but why. No it was because of this fuck face. I hate them both. If he never came along she wouldn't have killed them or maybe she is just a psycho cunt that gets off to have immense power over everybody.

I was so filled with rage that I didn't hear what this fucker had to say. I don't care anymore I have to stop them from hurting us again, but I'm obviously not strong enough. Andrew looks like he works out everyday and he seems to barely be holding on to me. I don't even know if I can get away from him.

I look at Sayori and I decide that I need to protect my cinnamon bun. I love her and I'm the only one who can stop Andrew and Monika. If I get hurt and she lives then it is all worth it. I love you Sayori and I will do whatever it takes to protect you.

After making up my mind I punch Andrew in the face and then everything is all over from there.

(Andrew POV)

I feel the unexpected punch on the left side of my face. Fuck he is strong. I step back and spit blood. After getting all the blood out of my mouth. I turn around to see that Anon has turned his attention to the girls. He is going after Monika.

Filled with rage I run after him. Luckily since he is someone that never leaves his house and only watches anime I was easily able to catch him. I tackle him on to the sidewalk. He yells and he grabs his arm. I must have fractured it.

The girls stop and turn around because of Anon yelling. I get on top of him and start throwing fists. The girls come over and it takes both of them to pull me off of him. Monika has a scared look in her eyes and Sayori has tears streaming down her face. At this point she is kneeling beside Anon who is in pain from my fists bashing in to his head. "What the hell Andrew?" Sayori asks through her sobs. "Why would you do this? He didn't deserve that."

"He punched me first Sayori. I was defending myself from him," I stated and then spit blood out of my mouth. "I'm sorry I got carried away Sayori but I was scared he was gonna turn his attention to you girls."

"Anon I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Why did you attack Andrew?" Sayori said while kissing his forehead. Anon puts his hand behind her head and pulls her in for a kiss. At first Sayori was surprised but then embraced him with tears in her eyes.

"Because.." Anon started. "Because I love you Sayori." After saying that he passed out. Sayori got up with tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. She was probably both.

Then all of a sudden she turns to me and slaps me across the face. "How could you? You hurt him and now.. and now," she says with tears in her eyes. She couldn't finish her sentence through her tears and then she fell to her knees. Monika rushes over to Sayori to comfort her.

"Sayori I'm sorry. He punched me and then ran after you girls I thought he was going to hurt you." I say feeling bad. Yeah he was being a dick and punched me but I didn't have to hurt him that badly. "I know now that no one at the literature club will like me so I'm sorry. Tell Natsuki and Yuri that I'm sorry for everything I've done. And Monika I think it's best if I'm left alone for a while."

Monika looks up at me and says, "But Andrew." Tears are starting to form in her emerald orbs. Dan this sucks why is this happening. This is all your fault. You're no god you suck. "Andrew please don't do this to me," she says as I begin to walk away.

"Monika you deserve better than me. I've done nothing but fuck up so I'm doing what I know you are never gonna do," I say without turning back around. I finally walk away and tears start streaming down my face. Why did I do this? I had her in my arms. We had our first time together. But what I said was true all I've done is fuck up. Dan was wrong about me I'm not special I can't do anything. I couldn't even give Monika the love she deserved. I couldn't save any of them. I failed my mission and there is no point in me being here anymore.

(???? POV)

"Hehe I broke him," I laughed underneath my breath. I was watching the whole thing unfold from behind the big cherry blossom that was nearby. I knew I would break this kid eventually. I knew he would give up, I just didn't expect it to be this easy. I didn't even know if making the boy that has become Anon remember would help me. "Hehe guess it did more than help."

Why did my brother have any faith in this kid at all? I knew he was a little punk bitch all this time. I mean he didn't even want to have sex with that whore Monika at first. Then this morning he turned down Monika when she was ready to give whatever he wanted. What a fucking pussy. If I could get my hands on a girl like her I would not regret a thing in life.

"Maybe I should go check on the boy and see how he is doing. As much as I want to see him suffer I don't want him dead," I say with a little bit more concern in my voice. "Besides what good is it to have a dead son."


	5. Dad?

Here is chapter 5 I'm finally getting back on track of where I want to be and don't worry there still will be conflict between Andrew and the rest of the club. Poems will be starting soon I promise. Anyway reviews are much appreciated. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by this weekend.

(Andrew POV)

I decide not to show my face at school and my way home it started to rain. Of course it would fucking rain on my way home especially on today of all days. I walk into my house and flop onto the couch so I can quietly sob myself to sleep.

"You know crying won't solve anything you pussy," somebody says. It takes a second for me to realize that there is someone else in my house. I quickly get up off of the couch and try to run for the door, but it seems that my feet would be stuck in place. The lights come on and I see a man in a black trench coat with a scruffy beard and black hair. He has blue eyes that are very similar to mine. He basically looks like the stereotypical evil guy of any game or movie. Is this what Dan warned me about? Why the fuck does it matter I already failed. Maybe he will give me what I want. The sweet release of death.

"Who are you?" I ask out of curiosity. "You know that you're a game character that some bullshit god has mad to stop me right? Even if you don't it doesn't matter anymore I already failed." I really don't care if this breaks the game anymore or this program or this reality or whatever the fuck this world is.

"That's where you're wrong Andrew," he says with a bit of cockiness in his voice. How does he know my name? Okay as much as I want to die this is getting creepy. "I'm not some computer program or even an AI. I'm just as real as you or maybe even more," he continues. "And that god you mention well that's me. I'm the one who made Anon remember. I prompted Natsuki to go back to the class. I'm Dan's brother and I'm very offended that you don't know who I am. Maybe if I show a younger version of myself then you will know who I am."

This god's body starts to shrink and the beard goes away. When he is finally done changing I'm in shock. It's as if I'm staring into a mirror. I finally think I know who this is. It.. it's me. "You're me?" I question with fear in my voice.

"AHAHAHAHAH," the god laughs. "No you fucking idiot. I'm your father." What that's not possible my mother said my father died a month before I was born. This man or god can't be my father. But if he was that would explain why I would be chosen by Dan to come here.

"No," I say defeated as I realize that if he is telling the truth then I'm going to be evil like him. "You can't be my father. It's impossible."

"Oh really? What about all those suppressed memories about your mother having a guy come in and out of the house?" he asks. My mother never had any men in and out of the house. Then I remember a time when I was three or four.

(Flashback)

As my mommy shuts the door she falls to her knees and starts crying. I don't really know what's wrong the man that was just here was really nice. He even brought flowers for her. They were even white roses, her favorite. She looked like she was in pain while we were having dinner. She seemed upset with the man even though he was very kind to me. He even fed my food to me for a little bit.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked coming out of my room. She looks up with her read eyes and comes over to me to pick me up. She takes me back to my room and puts me in bed.

"Nothing is wrong my dear. Just that man reminded me of your father and it made me miss him," she answers my question. "Go to sleep now my little munchkin. I love you son."

"I love you too mommy," I respond. "That man was also really nice I hope he comes back sometime." She looks as if she is going to cry again, but she kisses me on the forehead and closes the door behind her.

(Flashback end)

Now looking at this man I realize that it is the same man that came to my house fourteen years ago. Tears start streaming down my face as I realize that this man left my mother and I to defend for ourselves. These tears are tears of sadness but tears of hate. I don't realize at first but as I was getting angrier I started to move again. "Haha you're moving again even if I'm using my power against you. Maybe you're stronger than I originally thought," my father said. "But I can't have you starting to realize you're strong." After saying that a chair spawns behind me and I'm thrown into it. Then ropes form around my body tying me to the chair.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yell with anger. I hate this man with every fiber of my being. "Why?" I say softer and more depressed. He has a smirk on his smug face.

"Because it's fun to ruin my brother's work," my father finally said after a moment of silence. "I didn't realize that he would try to stop me by sending my son into this world. Him and I have been going back and forth for our entire lives. We don't have parents and we don't know how we are born or what we are. We just came to be one day and then my idiotic brother created humans which at the time were perfect so I created evil. Him and I are yen and yang. His is the Alpha and I am the Omega, beginning and end. He creates and I destroy." What is the point of telling me this? Why? Does he want me to hate him more? What is his name? Does he even have a name? "No I don't want you to hate me, but I understand if you do. I know it may not seem like it but I do care for you. I want you to be strong to be a better man than I could ever raise," he answers my thoughts with a bit of actually caring. "I don't remember my original name but I do have one that I go by now. I go by Glitch since my powers have changed since the day internet became a thing." He looks at me with caring eyes and the ropes release me.

"Why did you release me?" I ask with confusion. He looks at me and walks over to me. He grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me into a tight embrace. I'm really confused now, but after couple seconds tears start streaming down my face and I return the embrace.

"I love you my son," he said pulling away. His eyes look red. Was my father crying? "Uh I have to go my son. I have a meeting. You best not go trying to change this world okay?" He looks at me a different way sort of like he doesn't know how I'm going to respond.

"Uh yea dad I won't go changing thing," I lied to my father. He nods then makes a portal appear. It looks as if it was my world that he was going to. He smiles and walks through. Then the portal disappears.

Holy fuck. Wait maybe I have powers and I could do that eventually so that I could actually bring them out. With thoughts and new found determination I start trying to make a portal.

After about twenty attempts I'm starting to get angry with myself. Why can't I do this? Maybe I was wrong maybe I don't have powers similar to my fathers. "Maybe I should just order a pizza and call it quits," I say angrily before going to the kitchen and seeing a pizza box on the island. What the fuck? Wait my dad could make things appear. What if this is the first power that I could possibly do which is to materialize things. I have to try again.

The first thing I think of materializing is Natsuki's cupcakes and much to my surprise I did it. I eat one of the cupcakes and it taste just how I remember them. The cake is fluffy and the icing was as sweet as could be. Alright I can materialize food pretty easily lets try money next.

I spend about an hour materializing different things from money to things such as a handgun, a broadsword, some targets, and my playstation four and all my games. I like weapons and I need my game system if I'm going to be here a while. I wonder if my powers are any similar to Vibe's from the Flash tv show.

After pondering this I try to shoot a beam out of my hands and it doesn't work. Well that was ironic. Maybe I should test the limits of my powers. Hopefully I can delete things. I remake more of the cupcakes and then I try to delete them. I kinda get it right but it's all just a pile of codes and glitches. I reform them and then try to delete them again. This time I'm successful in my endeavors. Now knowing I can delete the things I create I decide to try to make a room underneath my house and much to my surprise it worked. I try to make a portal to my new room and it worked. I throw all my new possessions into the portal and I hear a thud and clang in my new basement. Well that worked alright. Time to take the fight back to the club and against my father.

I make a portal of the outside of the club room and I jump through.

(Monika POV)

I told everyone I had to take care of some paperwork before I would be at the club. I look at the window that's in front of me I know I shouldn't be looking at the files but I can't help it. I click on Sayori's and look at my options. One stands out above the rest. I know I shouldn't do it but that's all I can think of doing. I lost the one thing I wanted and now I can't feel. I really shouldn't do this again. But I just want him so bad right now. Just him Just Andrew.

(Andrew POV)

Whoa was not expecting the rush of transporting myself. "Fuck, alright let's go," I say with a bit of worry. I open the door and everyone turns around. They stare at me with a mixture of hate and shock that I'm actually here. Any confidence I previously had went out the window as I realized that the people I care about hate me. I must have started to cry because there faces soften up a bit. "I'm sorry for everything. I truly a… wait where the hell is Monika?" I ask hoping my worst fears won't be true.

"Why do you care are you just gonna fuck her again and then break her heart?" Natsuki asked with a hatred in her voice. Ouch but I deserve it. They all stare at me waiting for my response.

"Natsuki I know I fucked up let me change things with all of you. But where the fuck is Monika?" I say now with more aggression. They are all surprised by this. Anon looked like he was about to be ready for round two but Sayori stopped him.

"She had to do some paperwork," Sayori finally said after a moment. "She is probably in the office or made up the excuse so she could be alone." Fuck Monika please don't be doing what I think you're doing.

"Thanks Sayori now if you excuse me I'll be on my way," I say with fear in my voice. Not caring about showing my powers anymore I make a portal in the classroom and everyone is in some much shock they don't say anything. I jump through and I am instantly in Monika's room.

She has the character files open and has the option to delete Sayori. "Monika stop," I yell and the window goes away. Monika doesn't move an inch. Perplexed I ask "Monika?" and she still doesn't move. I wave my hand in front of her face and she still doesn't move. Did I freeze her? I look outside and see that the leaves and people have stopped moving. I froze everything. "Fuck" I say in disbelief. "Resume?" I say still skeptical and everything unfreezes.

Monika looks confused and then she turns to see me. "Andrew," she gets up and starts to run over to me, but I quickly build a cage around her. "Andrew? How?" she asks with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I saw. You really thought that would help the situation," I say getting angry. "After everything you have been through. That we have been through you decide to delete them. Your friends. Our friends." After saying all this Monika falls to her knees and starts crying.

"Andrew I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," she says through sobs. I remove the cage that I was around her. I pick her up and hug her. "I'm so sorry Andrew."

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. I told you I would love you no matter what." I say before making a portal back to the club room. "They deserve an explanation from both of us and an apology from you. And then we can figure out a way to beat Glitch also known as my father." She looks at me like I'm insane. "I'll explain just go through the portal." She finally steps through and then I follow closing the portal. This gonna get weird and really hard to explain.


	6. Redemption

Hey guys new chapter you know the drill DDLC ain't mine and leave you suggestions and reviews. I am aiming to end this fic somewhere between 10 to 20 chapters. Oh and I have a feeling Monika fans are gonna love this chapter.

"Okay guys I have somethings to explain," I tell the club. "First off all of you are part of a game. Monika and Anon already know this" Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri look at me like I'm crazy. "In the game I, the player, see the world through Anon's eyes. He comes to the club and tries to make all of you girls love him, but Monika doesn't have a route. She realizes that she is in a game and gains powers to change the game. She sees me and goes crazy trying to reach me. In the end she deletes everything but Anon and herself. Then the player has to delete Monika restoring the game but with Sayori as president. She has the exact same problem as Monika. Monika comes back and deletes the whole game ending it all." The girls start to look at each other as if they are confused. "Do you understand?" I ask realizing how confusing all this.

They all look at each other and nod still unsure. I am about to explain my powers and everything with my father, but Monika says, "I'm so sorry guys. I'm better now and I will always live in your debt." As she finishes her sentence she starts crying. Everybody is quite but then Sayori walks over to her and hugs her. The rest of the girls follow and it leaves Anon and myself by ourselves.

"So do you still hate me?" I ask Anon. "If you do I'm trying to help and I'm sorry for making you watch your friends die so many times." He just shakes his head no at my first question. "We can't let them know that we know about their problems because it could make it worse. But we, Monika and I, need your help with Sayori," I whisper to him.

He looks at me before saying, "I'll help you guys but what the hell was with that portal shit. It looked like you were from the flash." Damn him and I are pretty similar. "Also What is your plan here?" I should have expected that question. After hearing his questions the girls look to us and pay attention to our conversation.

"To answer your first question is to how I have powers is that I'm a demigod I guess I just found out about it a couple hours ago," I say while waiting to see if they have any questions. "Basically the god that created this world is my father's brother. He intended to make this a great place for you. Then my father messed it all up. You see my father is the end while my uncle I guess would be the beginning." I look around and to my surprise no one is confused. "I believe that I can make a portal to the real… no my world or reality. If you want to come to that world with me I'll take you there. I will do my best to save this world but it might take a few days so we just need to act like we are a literature club. Understand?" They all nod so I go over to Monika and grab her hand. "Monika will you forgive me for everything I fucked up between us?" I ask and she starts to have tears go down her face.

"Of course my love," she says as I pull her into embrace. "Oh and guys did you write your poems?" Monika asks as she pulls aways. The rest of our group just looked at her in shock. They all look at each other as they don't know what to say. "I'm just joking around guys but tomorrow I do expect those poems." she giggles.

"Uhh so do you guys want to come over to my house tonight for dinner? I want to make up for everything I've done," I say hoping they all say yes, but I'm worried about Natsuki and her dad. I might have to just beat the shit out of him. "I will be making two main dishes one vegetarian and one that isn't."

I look around the room and it looks like Sayori and Anon are talking about it.

"Yay. We'll be there Andrew you know my one weakness hehe," Sayori says while Anon looks a little annoyed. I look at Natsuki who is just sitting there not making eye contact with anyone. I decide to let her think about it before pressing her further. Before I can ask Yuri she stands up and comes over to me.

"I would love to come over Andrew," Yuri says which is really surprising since I expected her to hate me. "And maybe we could discuss some literature of your world." Okay she is acting weirder than normal.

"Of course I think you'll really like the Harry Potter books," I say trying to end the conversation. "Which I own the box set" After saying this she smiles and looks me in the eyes. Man she is actually prettier than I thought. As if reading my thoughts Monika starts to hug me to show that she is mine. Babe you know I'll never leave you. She just stares into Yuri's eyes. Yuri looks like she is gonna beat Monika.

"Umm so is the meeting over for today?" I ask trying to end this pissing match. "Oh and Natsuki are coming over for dinner too?" As I turn my attention I see that she is crying. "Natsuki are you okay?" As I ask she comes over to Monika and I and hugs us both.

"Yes Andrew I just really want everything to be over." She says as she lets go of us. "I just want to get away from this harsh world." She starts crying again. Anon, Sayori, and Yuri come over to the three of us and we all comfort each other.

"Even when she is crying she is cute," Sayori says as we all pull away.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Natsuki yells and we all laugh knowing that she inevitably is being cute. "I can still change my mind about coming over you know." I look at her and smile. I always thought she was cute but in a way that you need to protect not in the way of a relationship.

"Oh come on I'll even let you read some of my manga," I say as Natsuki gets a big smile on her face. "I have Attack on Titan if that's okay with you." She shakes her head yes a little too quickly. "So umm everyone come to my house at 6:30. I live right beside Anon." Everyone nods their head. Right before leaving Natsuki comes over to Monika and myself. "What's up?"

"Umm can I come over to your house early so I can read the manga? and uh yea," Natsuki looks away and blushes. Natsuki that's not the reason why is it? I nod in my approval.

Realizing that Yuri would be the only one not there because I assume Anon and Sayori would just come over right away I ask, "Hey Yuri you just want to come over now?" She nods and Monika seems a little pissed at me. I decide to read her thoughts just to see if I can. [Ugg why is he inviting her early she totally wants him. He is probably gonna go after her anyway God I am so stupid for believing him. I'm totally lying to I can tell he is reading my thoughts ha got you my love.]

I look over to Monika who is giggling. I decide to take this opportunity and I pick her up like a sack of potatoes. Everyone but Monika is laughing now. "Hey! Put me down this isn't funny," she says through her giggles. I carry her all the way back to my house and finally set her down so I can unlock the door. As I do so she punches my arm so I grab her neck a little roughly and pull her close to my face.

Our warm breathes reach each others faces and I say, "You'll come to find I'm a tease." She starts to pouts and goes into the house and the rest follow. Before I go in I decide to put a barrier around the house.

Everybody is already sitting down in the living room. I get my Attack on Titan collection for Natsuki and my Harry Potter collection for Yuri. When I come back I see Monika has turned on a movie. Her and Sayori are really interested. I give the other girls my collections and ask for Anon's help in the kitchen. "Can you grill?" I ask Anon to which he nods. I quickly spawn a grill and vent for the smoke. "You make five steaks and one tofu steak. Also grill some vegetables while I make my mom's homemade baked spaghetti with tofu substitute. Keep the meat and tofu separate." He nods and starts to get to work with the things I spawned. I also spawn a couple beers and a couple bottles of wine. I know we are all underage but I really don't give a flying fuck.

I start cooking the tofu before while Anon is grilling. The key to this is cooking the tofu partially before putting it in the oven. I don't know why but everything feels great. I feel good about this like I'm actually getting somewhere. There is only one problem though well two actually. One is my dad and the other is Yuri is seems to be more obsessive than before. As I think of this I don't see Monika get up and walk over to the table. I look to her and she looks really happy but also concerned. "Hey Mon I know you're still skeptical but we can help them." I say then look over to Anon. "The three of us will help them. I think we need to come up with a plan." I see that Anon is done grilling and the spaghetti just needs to bake. I put it in the oven and then return my attention to my two companions. "I think we should all focus on one of the girls. Obviously you will focus on Sayori" I say pointing at Anon. "I think I should focus on Natsuki since I have powers and can beat her dad if it comes to that. So that would leave Yuri to you Mon. Are you good with that?" She looks worried but quickly nods in agreement. Even if she thinks she can help I'm still worried. "Okay it's settled then we have till Sunday to make sure everyone is better. That gives us five days to do this. I think the three of us should talk every night after coming home." They both nod in agreement. I look at the time on the oven and there is still twenty minutes. "Hey Anon how about you go cuddle with Sayori for a bit so Monika and I can change into some more comfortable clothes." He nods as if catching my drift.

Monika and I walk upstairs and go into my room. I grab some sweatpants from my dresser and a shirt that fits but is a bit tight. I take my uniform off and put the sweatpants on. I turn around to see monika in a red skirt that goes a little past her knees and she has a white blouse in her hands. She had a black bra on. She noticed me looking at her and she started to blush then got a devilish smile. Oh no this isn't going to be good. She seductively walks over to me and places her hand on my defined chest. She starts kissing me while her hands start wondering all over my chest and my arms. Our tongues fight for dominance while our hands start to feel parts that we want. I grab her firm butt and she lets out a quiet moan before starting to reach into my pants. She finds exactly what she was looking for too.

I feel all the blood in my body rush into my crotch. Before she can continue I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I start to kissing her neck. I move from her neck to her chest and I start to grab her bra with my teeth to try to take it off. I push Monika up against the wall and move my hands so I can unhook her bra. I take it off with my teeth and throw it to the ground. I lower her down so that she could grind on me. After doing this I realize that she is extremely wet. I return my attention to her upper half. I start sucking on her breast while I cup the other one. She is still wrapped around me so I let her down but I grab her wrists with one hand and pin them against the wall. I pinch her nipple and it causes her to moan a little bit louder than before. I slowly move my hands down to her waist and I start to slide her skirt off. I see that she has black panties that match her bra. I quickly slide her panties off and pick her up.

I gently set her on my bed. "I want you my love," Monika moans as I start finger her. I smile and know exactly what I'm going to do. I start sucking on her breast again while I continue to finger her. Her moans are getting louder by the second. I bring my hand up to her face and she starts to suck on my finger so she won't moan alerting the other of what is happening. I start to kiss her stomach on my way down. I grab waist and move her closer. I start to lick her forbidden area and I hear her moan. The longer I go the more she moans. All of Some sort of liquid then splashes all over my face and some enters my mouth. After tasting it seems slightly sweet and I look up at Monika who is still recovering from her orgasm. "I love you Andrew. I've never felt something like that," she says and giggles.

I grab a kleenex and clean off my face. "We can do more later but we have to go eat now." She smiles at me and puts on a pair of leggings because she can't wear a skirt without panties. She asks me to generate a sweatshirt so I generate one with my name and football number on it. I put my sweats back on and put my shirt on.

Monika comes over to me and kisses me then says, "You are really fit and strong." Her face starts to turn red. "So you better show me how strong and dominate you really are later." I'm stunned by what she just said. I thought I might being too rough earlier but now she wants me to be rougher. "Oh and if any of the girls come on to you I won't hesitate to delete them. I maybe love them but you're mine big boy." I'm getting really hot again. "Hehe and I mean really big," she whispers in my ear. God she knows how to make me regret inviting everybody over today.

"So let's go eat" I say to make her stop but she just starts giggling. For some reason I know this is going to end up being a bad time. "Don't do something to make them jealous especially Yuri. I don't want her to start killing or harming anyone tonight." She pouts for a minute before a devilish appears on her face. Fuck me this is gonna suck. We walk out of my room hand in hand.


	7. Dinner

**Hey here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy. As always leaved reviews and suggestions**

(Andrew POV)

I sit down at the table which is now covered in food. The others look at us with a strange look in their eyes.

 _They know there is no way they don't._

"So you guys ready to eat," I say grab the wine bottle that I made earlier out of the fridge. "Oh I also got some wine if anyone wants any."

Sayori and Anon look at me as if their eyes were burning through me. I look to Yuri who is timidly playing with her hair while Natsuki looks like she is trying to think of something to say. I look at Monika with a worried expression but she just grabs my hand and leads me to the table.

 _They all hate me again or maybe they are just a little mad about the wine._

"I would love some wine Andrew," Monika says as we sit down. "Will you pour me some please my love?"

She starts blushing as I kiss her forehead. Then I spawn two glasses and pour wine into both of them.

"Anyone else?" I ask as the rest still look surprised and angry. "Okay I know none of us are old enough but why does it matter. After all the shit we have all been through we deserve a drink. I mean hell I just found out my father who I believed was dead is actually alive and a god. Not to mention tormenting my favorite people."

They all look at me with an understanding look. Sayori looks really sorry and now kinda depressed but cheered backed up when Anon put his arm over her. She looks really happy, but I still have my suspicions especially considering how in the original game they started gaming and still killed herself.

"I.. I'll take some A-Andrew," Yuri spoke up and her face turned a shade of pink.

I pour the wine into another glass and hand it to her with a wink. She giggles and I can feel the angry glare I get from Monika. I turn to her and kiss her on the nose. She starts to giggle at this exchange but then she continues to glare at me.

"Ugg why are you two always so lovey dovey." Natsuki says across the table. "It is so disgusting."

"Why do you care so much?" Monika asked before I could counter Natsuki's comment. "Is it because you're jealous of me hehe."

"UGGGG EWWW JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN WINE ALREADY." Natsuki yells while we all laugh and I hand her the glass of wine. "Uhh thanks"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask just to egg her on.

"It was nothing." She said a little too quick.

"Hey Natsuki you know that you can tell me anything. I mean you are a very good friend." I say with a smile. "We can even read manga together sometime if you want."

"YES! I mean sure but you better not slow me down baka. Besides I'm a pro." She recovers after letting down her aggressive attitude.

We all start laughing while I pour two more glasses because it seems like Anon and Sayori are both staring at the bottle. I realize that the bottle is now empty.

 _It's probably for the best._

"Uhh how did you know?" Sayori asks while I hand her the glass. "Oh well it doesn't matter this is my only glass anyway hehe."

"Thanks dude." Anon says as I hand him his glass. "So are we ready to eat?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim as I start serving food on to everyone's plates. Everyone starts eating and it seems that they are very happy with the meal. Especially Monika who has starts rubbing her foot up and down my leg. Her and I make eye contact and she is giving me hard core fuck me eyes. "Ahem, I uh want to thank everyone for coming tonight you really have no idea how much it means to me."

All the girls look at me and smile before saying, "No problem Andrew. Besides who would turn down food."

I chuckle to myself and finish my meal. Soon after finishing our meal Natsuki and Yuri leave because they have stuff to do but I'll make sure I keep an eye on them. Sayori is talking with Monika so I take the time to try to bond with Anon. I grab two beers out of my fridge and hand one to Anon who is sitting in the kitchen at the island.

"Hey man you good?" I ask him. He nods and still looks upset. "Here follow me I want to show you something down stairs."

We take our beers down stairs into my new room. I show him some of the weapons I made.

"Wait did you generate these?" he asks to which I nod. "What else can you do?" There seems to be some excitement in his voice.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but want to find out?" I ask already knowing the answer. He quickly nods his head with excitement. "Alright stand back."

He gets behind me as I make the space into a range of some sorts and set up targets. I focus on making a bolt of lightning come from my hand and much to my surprise it works. I continue to fire bolts of lightning. I eventually stop and turn to Anon.

"Holy shit." He says still shocked. "Dude you can create almost anything right?" I nod and think I know where he is taking this. "So theoretically you could have any power you could think of right?"

"Holy shit you're right or should be if I can create almost anything." I say after he states his hypothesis. "But I am pretty drained after that so I think tomorrow I will start training because we might have to start fighting soon." He nods in agreement and we hear the girls yell for us from upstairs. "I guess that's our cue. We better get up there."

We walk up to see that Monika is alone. Anon and I look at each other really confused. "Uhh where is Sayori?" Anon asks Monika.

"Oh she went to the guest room to change into something that she wants to show you hehe." Monika says while looking me up and down. Our eyes meet and I can see that she is ready to devour me. "She wanted to know if you two could stay over since Andrew has a spare room."

"I'm okay with that if Andrew is since it is his house." Anon says looking at me. I nod as I have no problem with them staying but I can only wonder what Sayori is changing into.

 _Wait did Monika tell her what we are gonna do. Nah there is no way._

"HEYY ANON! COME HERE I NEED HELP." Sayori yells from upstairs

 _Oh god she told Sayori. So does that mean that Sayori wants EWWWWW NO NOW I'M THINKING OF ANON EWWWWWWWW_

"Hehe you should go help her. Andrew and I will be in his room if you need anything." Monika says to Anon while still looking at me. Anon heads up stairs while Monika seductively walks over to me and pulls me close. "I know what you thought of pervert." She then giggles and takes my hand leading me upstairs.

 _Oh Gods she is gonna be the death of me._

(Anon POV)

I walk into the guest room of Andrew's house to see something I've only dreamt of. I see Sayori lying on the bed in black lingerie. "Uhh so ahh what did you need help with?" I ask while staying close to the door nervous about what was going to happen next. She walks over to me and grabs my hand pulling me to the bed. She pushes me on to the bed and closes the door.

She then gets down on her hands and knees. Then she starts crawling towards. Part of me wants to move but I really want to see if she wants to do this. She finally gets over to me and says, "I need you help with this she." She gets on top of me and we start making out. Soon my hands start to become adventurous while my tongue struggles for dominance.

I decide I want to be more dominant so I grab her and flip her over. "Uwah! No Anon I wanted to be on top you meanie." She says after breaking our kiss. I start moving down her body. After what seemed like an eternity I get to her breasts. I look up to her to see if she wants it. "Yes Anon go ahead please." I slip her bra down and she unhooks it. Then I cup one of her breasts which is a little small but I'm okay with that. I then start sucking on her other breast and she starts to moan. I gently bite her nipple and I get hit in the back of the head. "I said you could suck but you can't bite me you meanie."

I decide I've had enough fun with this part of her body so I continue down her stomach to which she giggles at. I get to where I am right about her panties and she stops me. "I need something else right now Anon. Please?" she asks and then sits up. She makes me stand up just to push me on to the bed. She grabs my crotch through my pants. Then she takes them off with her mouth. She gets a devilish smile and crawls up to where she is on top of me. I start to feel something push down on my erection and look up to see Sayuri's fully naked body trying to ride me.

"Uh ahh ar-re you okay?" I ask because I can feel how tight she is. I can feel her walls closing around me.

"Yea I want to give you everything and I'm almost there." She responds with a hint of pain in her voice. She quickly pushes down again and I feel myself go deeper inside. "There it finally fit. Hehe you're bigger than I imagined."

 _Trying to embarass me Sayori. Ha rookie mistake._

"So you have thought about my cock before?" I ask as I grab her waist and turn her on to her back. Clearly flustered she doesn't even question me being on top.

"Uh maybe hehe. Can you please start moving now I want to make you feel good." I start to thrust my hips ever so slightly to ensure that I don't hurt her. Soon she starts to moan with a hint of pain as I start to speed up.

After about a couple minute of doing this she has started screaming, "OH ANON HARDER!" In order to please her I speed up and put more power into each thrust. "I'm close let's do it together." I push myself to my breaking point and I feel myself about to cum. As I cum I feel Sayuri's walls tighten around my erection. I fall beside her out of exhaustion and we interlock hands. "Wow I never knew this would be so good." Sayori says as she looks at me. "I love you Anon. Thank you."

We start to cuddle and I say, "I love you too Sayori and I always have. Goodnight my love." We quickly fall asleep as I wonder where she got the lingerie from.

(Andrew POV)

Monika pulls me into my room and pushes me on to the bed. "You know that I never repaid you for earlier." she said as she started taking her top off.

"Oh haha no need to worry ab…" I start but quickly stop as I feel Monika start taking off my pants. "Monika" I say pulling her head up to my chest. "I want to be more dominant and aggressive is that okay?" She smiles and nods.

 _Looks like she has some kinks she didn't want to tell me about._

"Good but first our safe word is poem." She nods in an understanding way. "You ready to start?" I ask while having moved my hand around my back. She nods and I get a really smile as I start to enact the plan I have for her.

She returns to taking of my pants. She quickly wraps her hand around the base of my shaft and then starts to stroke. She pulls her head closer and licks just tip. I, wanting more, gently grab the back of her head and try to pull her closer but she won't budge. I look down at her and she just was smiling. I decide I've had enough of this being nice. I get up and bend her over my bed. I peel her remaining clothes.

"Repeat after me." I say before I smack her ass.

"I" *smack*

"I" Monika says after a gasp

"Will" *smack*

"Ahh Will" she say with a moan.

"Obey" *smack*

"Obey" she says through her teeth.

"My" *smack*

"My" she says with another moan.

"Boyfriend" *smack*

"Boyfriend" she says as she falls over.

I pick her up and make her get down on her knees. "Now suck my cock." I tell her to which she hungrily grabs and starts to lick the shaft. Surprisingly she is really good at this. She finally manages to swallow my entire member.

"OH ANON HARDER" I hear Sayori yell from the other room. I look down at Monika who is deep throating me right now and just shake my head. But before long I can feel myself edging closer to my limit.

"Oh Monika I'm close do you want it in you mouth?" I ask kinda hoping she says yes.

"No I want it somewhere else." she says after she stops sucking and then she bends over my bed. "I want it here my love." she says pointing to her sweet spot. I gladly accept her offer and go into overdrive and give it my hardest. "OH FUCK ME" she yells as I'm keep thrusting.

"I'M CUMMING" we scream together as I unload my seed into her. We both fall over onto the bed and interlock our hands.

"You're on birth control right?" I ask Monika who just looks at me with a smile.

"What's birth control?" She asks with a giggle. "Just Kidding but no I'm not. Is that a problem?"

I look her in the eyes and pull her close. "No it's not a problem at all my love." I kiss her and we fall asleep cuddling.

 **A/N: Hope you guys aren't too upset with the smut. But I will be taking a break from it as the next few chapters will be wholesome peace my dudes**


End file.
